Secret Sparks
by OntarioWolf
Summary: What is love? What is the difference between love and lust? And what limits does true love have? As the cat Icemist secretly loves goes blind she must decide if she really loves him or not and how much she does care about him.


**Hey guys sorry I haven't wrote in such a long time. Sorry a lot of stupid things lately that prevented me from doing that! Anyways I'm making this story more planned out than Blackstar's Journey because as you can see that was unsuccessful. In this story I'm planning to identify the difference between lust and love, and the meaning behind true love. Now I really wanted to this story to take place in ShadowClan, but the perfect example came from ThunderClan. So yeah I'm sorry to all my ShadowClan fans. Anyways I'm going to stop chatting and let you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Erin Hunter. I don't own ThunderClan which I don't want to anyways, sadly however I don't own Longtail in which I've grown attached to during writing this and planning this story out.**

_Preface:_

I padded out of the enterance of the ThunderClan camp. I was on a hunting patrol and determined to bring food back for my clan. I was a new warrior, I had just recently been made one after the battle with BloodClan. My name is Icemist and in my oppinion I was very pretty. I had sleek, silver tabby fur, beautiful to the point they were almost unusual blue eyes. I even thought my name was the most prettiest one I had ever heard. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to brag. In fact I just was surprised that with all of my features he didn't even give me a second look. That right there was what tore me up. I admired him so much and he didn't even know that I existed, well he did but he sure didn't show it. He was Longtail, sure maybe he wasn't the most handsome tom in ThunderClan but that didn't matter. I loved him unconditionaly, there would be no way in the whole forest that something could come up that would make that affection stop, not even if something happened to him that would make him seem unappealing. I would always care for him. Little did I know that something like that would come up, and perhaps I had jinxed myself from thinking that. Maybe StarClan just wanted to test how much I really meant that.

---

Icemist followed behind Longtail. There patrol consisted of Longtail, Cloudtail and his apprentice Rainpaw, Brackenfur and her. She silently sighed gazing at his pale tabby fur. She admired his figure and they way his muscles rippled under his pelt. Maybe she was the only one in the clan that did find him to be attractive but she didn't care. She had learned to love him for who he was not who he could be compared to. She loved his weaknesses as much as she loved his strengths. Passion burned in her heart for him, and he couldn't see it. And at the thought of living without him tore a part at her from the inside. Would life be worth living if she couldn't be his mate?

The reason why she loved him so much was because of the time when she was an apprentice when he saved her life in the battle with BloodClan. She almost remembered clearly as the huge jet black BloodClan tom came sprinting towards her his claws extended with the dog claws reinforced on them as well as the dog teeth studded to his collar. She thought she was going to be killed as the massive tom was rounding up to her, after all at that time she was less than half his size. Icemist remembered as fear gripped her because there was no escape, but what she remembered more was when she seen the streak of pale tabby pelt fly past her and then she realized that it was Longtail. He and her fought the BloodClan tom until he fled from the four trees. Then she remembered how she silently watched him run off to aid of someone else in trouble. Little did Longtail know that he had made a very powerful imprint on her.

They made it into a small clearing on the ThunderClan forest territory. "I'm taking Rainpaw to train over here." Cloudtail commented and flicked his tail to the part of the forest where he was going to take Rainpaw for hunting training. Brakenfur nodded.

"That'll be fine." Longtail mewed. He flicked his tail in the direction of the forest. "I'll just take Brakenfur, Icemist, and me over here to hunt." Then he started walking in the direction with Brackenfur following behind. She however followed more slower, she felt like she was going to burst with pleasure. Her name sounded so beautiful when spoken by him.

Icemist stalked silently in the lush, dense forest. It was slightly dimmed with the only light coming from the rays of sun the broke through in the forest's canopy. All of her senses remained alert. She closed her eyes and breathed in. A mouses scent reached the scent glands at the roof of her mouth. She looked over to the right of her. A fern rustled, she pricked her ears. She definitely heard the tiny pattering of a mouses heart. She made sure she was downwind of her prey, then she sprinted forward with her wait balanced evenly, she made forth in quick fluid movements then pounced. For the mouse it was over. For her that meant her clan would be fed.

She gripped the prey between her teeth and padded to the place where she had buried her most recent prey in a hole in the ground. She dropped it off amongst the pile the consist of a thrush, robin, a mouse, and now another. She buried dirt back over it and wondered if Longtail would be impressed by the amount that she caught.

Icemist felt choked by pain. Would her efforts into impressing him ever be worth her while? If only he could just see her the way she saw him. Why had getting his affection be such a hard task? She sighed. Now wasn't the time to be bitter or whine. Now was the time to feed her clan and not be distracted. But it was so hard not to after all she had held these feelings bottled up for such a long time.

She stalked around sniffing. She had smelled no prey so far. A terrible agonized screech filled the air. Icemist stiffened as all the birds in the near by trees fluttered of beating their wings quickly as if they were panicked. The wail sounded again. Icemist sprinted off in the dirrection of it.

"Great StarClan!" Icemist heard Brackenfur yowl in fear. "Icemist, Cloudtail, Rainpaw!" He called again. The fear was so obvious in his voice. Icemist ran at her top speeds the noise she was hearing was definitely coming from Longtail as she remembered the sound of his voice. When she had finally made it to see what happened she made an involuntary yelp of shock.

"Oh Longtail!" She whined as she seen him laying on the ground with blood gushing out from beneath his eyelids. He didn't hear her he was in horrible pain and was wailing with it. Cloudtail and Rainpaw came running towards them within moments.

"What happened?" Cloudtail demanded as Rainpaw gazed with shock.

"Longtail was hunting and he caught a rabbit and it turned on him and clawed his eyes." Brackenfur mewed with shock. He too obviously couldn't believe his eyes either.

"We need to get him back to camp quickly. Cinderpelt should check this out." Cloudtail mewed calmly though he was panicking. Brackenfur nodded and helped Cloudtail support Longtail as they started to help him walk to camp. Longtails screeches were so unbearable to listen to, Icemist would do anything in the world to take that pain away.

Cloudtail and Brackenfur walked in the entrance of the camp supporting Longtail, whose jaws were stretched wide, letting out loud wails of anguish. Cloudtails apprentice Rainpaw and her walked into the camp with Icemist behind him. Rainpaw's fur bristled in shock.

Longtail's eyes were closed; blood welled from beneath the swollen lids and spattered over his pale tabby fur."I can't see, I can't see!" He wailed. Each one of his wails was like a thorn peircing through her heart.

"What happened!" Firestar demanded sprinting over to them.

"We were out hunting," Brakenfur explained. "Longtail caught a rabbit, and it turned on him and scratched his eyes."

"Don't worry," Cloudtail reasured Longtail. "We'll get you to Cinderpelt right away. She'll fix you up."

Icemist watched as Firestar followed them as they guided Longtail across the clearing and through the tunnel of ferns. Cloudtail called for Cinderpelt, who appeared from the cleft in the rock and limped rapidly to Longtail's side. "How did this happen?"

Brackenfur repeated what he told to Firestar, while Cinderpelt rested her tail gently on Longtail's shoulder.

The tabby warrior's wailing had died away into shallow, rasping breaths. He was shivering violently. "I can't see," he whispered "Cinderpelt, am I going blind?"

"I can't tell until I've examined your eyes," Cinderpelt replied. Icemist knew she wouldn't try to comfort Longtail with a lie. "Come over here and sit down in the ferns where I can take a proper look at you."

She led him to a clump of bracken just outside the opening to her den. Longtail slumped to his side still panting hard.

"Rainpaw bring me some moss soaked in water," Cinderpelt directed, "as fast as you can." The apprentice glanced at his mentor, and when Cloudtail nodded he sped off, leaving the ferns of the tunnel waving behind him. "The rest of you can go," the medicine cat added, "and let Longtail have a bit of peace and quiet."

Cloudtail and Brackenfur turned to leave, but Icemist stayed there almost frozen with shock. Her heart was torn with a mixture of pain, love, and pity. She blinked her eyes once then turned around and padded away. Why did that have to happen? Icemist shook it off of her mind, she had to go get the prey that she buried and bring it back to her clan. Right now she had to get Longtail off of her mind; he was safe in the paws of Cinderpelt and it was her duty to feed her clan.

As she walked out of the ThunderClan entrance into the woods to get the food she sent a silent prayer to StarClan. "Oh StarClan," she whispered her voice shaking. "please don't let Longtail lose his sight!"

**So please do me a small favor! Click that button down there that says review! Also give me loads of constructive critisim I need it to make the story better!**

**NOTE: Nightclaw I'm sorry I didn't write you back!! I spent 2 hours writing one long pm to you and it got lost when my computer froze up!! Sorry I hope your not mad I'll pm you again tomorrow if I have better luck with my computer!**


End file.
